072414tethysmerrow
03:55 AA: Merrow has left his room, and is on his way to the messhall. 03:56 GA: | Tethys is looking behind her, not paying attention to what's in front. | 03:58 GA: | She smashes into him. | 03:58 AA: Merrow shrieks like a little girl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 03:59 GA: | "(shit! shit, thats the prince! fuck!)" she whispers to herself as she bounces back. | 03:59 AA: After he gets his bearings he looks at Tethys, and without even acknowledging that anything has just happened, turns on her. "NAGISA! WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU DOING?!" 03:59 GA: | "| Um, I was... going to find the bathroom? |" | 04:00 GA: | "| What are... you doing here? |" | 04:00 AA: Merrow straightens out his clothes. "WE SEE. WELL YOU HAVE MISSED IT. IT IS BACK IN THE OTHER DIRECTION." 04:00 GA: | "| Thats okay. I don't have to go. |" | 04:01 GA: | "| I was just going to see how clean the bathroom was for future reference. |" | 04:01 AA: Merrow cocks his head in confusion, but decides not to pursue the question for fear she might explain herself. 04:01 GA: | "| You wouldn't mind, uh, explaining what it is I'm doing here, would you? |" | 04:02 GA: | "| I mean, not specifically in the hallway, but, like, in this base. |" | 04:02 AA: "DID THE ELDER NAGISA NOT EXPLAIN?" 04:02 GA: | "| He said he'd brief me in the morning. You know how the soldier types are, they always make everything so dramatic. |" | 04:03 AA: Merrow grunts in acknowledgement. "IN THAT CASE IT DOES NOT SOUND LIKE YOU HAVE YET BEEN GRANTED FULL CLEARANCE. WOULD YOUR FATHER NOT BE UPSET IF THE SURPRISE WERE RUINED?" 04:03 GA: | "| Uh, no, he'd probably be relieved because he wouldn't have to say as much. Yeah, that. |" | 04:05 AA: Merrow gives an expression like he is finding this conversation exhausting. 04:05 AA: "VERY WELL. BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO JOIN US IN THE MESSHALL, AS WE ARE QUITE FAMISHED. IT HAS BEEN AN EVENTFUL DAY." 04:06 GA: | "| Okay. |" | 04:06 GA: | Tethys follows him to the messhall. | 04:08 AA: After Merrow has retrieved his meal and begun to daintily peck at it, he asks her. "SO HOW MUCH DO YOU ALREADY KNOW?" 04:09 GA: | "| Nothing, I did my daily duties and then suddenly we were in a Roto on our way here. |" | 04:09 AA: Merrow sighs. This is going to be a long conversation. 04:10 GA: | "| I get the impression you've told this quite a lot. |" | 04:10 GA: | "| Just give me the short version. |" | 04:10 AA: "NO, NOT REALLY. THERE ARE NOT MANY OTHERS HERE, AND THOSE THAT ARE WERE LARGELY INFORMED BY THE TIME THEY HAD ARRIVED." 04:11 GA: | Tethys sits across from him, not having gotten her own meal, listening carefully. | 04:11 AA: "WE WILL THINK OF IT AS PRACTICE. WE HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO EXPLAIN THESE THINGS TO TOMORROW ANYWAY." 04:11 AA: "ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THE GAME SBASE, NAGISA?" 04:12 GA: | "| Heard of and signed up for it. |" | 04:12 AA: "AH, OF COURSE. WELL THE SHORT VERSION IS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR THE BETA." 04:12 GA: | "| I assume this game entails more than I had originally thought? |" | 04:13 AA: "ASTUTE OBSERVATION. YES. IT DOES." 04:14 AA: "WE WILL NOT REVEAL THE FULL DETAILS TO YOU YET--IF YOU HAVE BEEN CLEARED TO KNOW THIS, IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN YOUR BRIEFING. SUFFICE TO SAY THAT THE OUTCOME OF THIS GAME IS IMPORTANT ENOUGH THAT THE GOVERNMENTS OF BOTH THE TROLLS AND THE HUMANS HAVE GOTTEN INVOLVED TO ENSURE THAT THOSE WHO WILL BE PLAYING WILL HAVE THE BEST CHANCES OF WINNING." 04:15 GA: | She nods in understanding. "| We talking world-shattering importance? That much might be enough to get the two to work together. |" | 04:16 AA: Merrow snorts at the phrase "world-shattering importance." 04:16 GA: | She smirks. | 04:16 AA: "THINK OF IT AS A COMMUNITY BUILDING EXERCISE, NAGISA. THIS GAME WILL GIVE US THE OPPORTUNITY TO BUILD A BRIGHT FUTURE IN WHICH THE HOSTILITIES BETWEEN OUR TWO PEOPLES IS SET BEHIND US." 04:17 GA: | "| Sounds nice. |" | 04:17 AA: His voice is somewhat sardonic when he says this. 04:17 GA: | "| Well, Prince Niadis, I am at your service, unless I have other duties. |" | 04:17 GA: | She bows her head. | 04:18 AA: "THE TRUTH IS THAT THINGS ARE INDEED QUITE DIRE. WE WON'T HAVE THE OPTION NOT TO PUT OUR HOSTILITIES BEHIND US, AS NO ONE IS LIKELY TO SURVIVE IF WE DON'T." 04:18 AA: "WE MAY HAVE PUT TOO MANY NEGATIVES IN THAT SENTENCE. WE APOLOGIZE. IT HAS BEEN A LONG AND EVENTFUL DAY FOR US." 04:19 GA: | "| Okay. |" | 04:19 AA: "WE HOPE YOU WILL PROVE AS ABLE AND RELIABLE A BODYGUARD TO US AS YOUR FATHER HAS TO OUR MOTHER, NAGISA. WE SUSPECT WE WILL NEED IT." 04:20 GA: | "| I'll do my best, Your Highness. |" | 04:21 AA: Merrow seems to be chewing on something, metaphorically rather than literally--he would never speak while chewing. "YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT NOTHING WE ARE SAYING TO YOU MAY LEAVE THESE WALLS. EVEN IF YOU WERE TO BLAB, YOUR COMMUNICATIONS WOULD BE CENSORED--WE ARE UNDER SURVEILLANCE HERE FOR OUR OWN PROTECTION. AS WELL AS TO PREVENT RUMORS FROM SPREADING OUTSIDE." 04:21 GA: | "| I won't bother talking to anyone outside. |" | 04:22 AA: "HMM. ACTUALLY WE MIGHT ENLIST YOU TO DO EXACTLY THAT. BUT NOT JUST YET." 04:22 GA: | "| Okay. Then I might bother talking to anyone outside, but the verdict is currently up in the air. |" | 04:23 AA: "WE HAVE A LIST OF THE PLAYERS WHO WILL BE INVOLVED IN THIS GAME, AND WE NEED TO INTERVIEW THEM WITHOUT CAUSING SUSPICION. BUT WE WILL NEED TO VERIFY YOUR TRUSTWORTHINESS AS WELL AS YOUR JUDGEMENT BEFORE WE ENTRUST YOU WITH THIS LIST OF NAMES." 04:23 GA: | She nods. "| Yes, of course. I'll speak with you after my official briefing if I have the clearance and trust placed in me to do so. |" | 04:24 AA: "VERY WELL. WE HOPE THINGS GO WELL FOR YOU, NAGISA." 04:25 GA: | "| Thank you. |" She gets up, bows, and walks off back to her quarters. |